Stuck in an Elevator
by Lauren-Michelle
Summary: When Dark and Krad get stuck in an elevator, what will happen? No pairings, not shonen-ai or yaoi. One-shot. Read and Review, please!


This is my first DNAngel fanficton. It's a little ooc. I own nothing. No yaoi or shonen-ai.

This is also a one-shot, but I might make a sequel.

By the way, can anyone tell me what 'AU' means?

Enjoy! Reviews welcome!

Dark never thought THIS would happen. He had been through many trials, and stolen countless art pieces.  
But nothing could prepare him for this horror.

Krad felt similar. He always fought with brute strength. He always felt assured that he was ready for any chanllenge...

_However..._

"What happened...?" Krad asked, an angry look on his face.

_The elevator had suddenly stopped. On the thirteenth floor of a museum in Tokyo.  
And guess who was in the said elevator? You got it, Krad and Dark. Wanna know how? Well, Daisuke was looking for his next target in the museum, and he turned a corner. Whick had Riku on the other side. Their faces touched, and he ran away fearing a transformation into Dark. He looked for a place to his, and saw the empty elevator. He got in just as he transformed into Dark. Then, Krad made his appearance. He was doing a little research on what Dark's next target would be. He got in the elevator, which was on the thirteenth floor. Just as it started moving, it stopped. This wouldn't be to bad..._

_**NOT!**_

The lights were out, and the elevator music had stopped playing. 'OH MAN, THIS IS BAD.' Dark thought.  
"The elevator... stopped moving." Dark replied.

Krad began to rant, "Stupid unreliable human technology! Get us out of this thing!"

"I can't, stupid! I'm not a mechanic!" Dark yelled back at his indignant enemy.

Krad, who looked ready to kill Dark just closed his eyes. He exhaled sharply and paused.  
He started gathering his thoughts. Which took about two seconds before he got angry again.

**"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS THING?!"** He screamed at Dark.

Dark sighed. Krad was always to short-fused.  
He leaned forward, and pushed a red button.  
A man's voice spoke to them, "Sorry about this, help will arrive in a few minutes, and then you can leave. Thank you."

Dark looked at Krad. "Help will come soon, so would you shut up already?" He said.

"I should just blow this thing to bits!" Krad began to gather a beam in his right hand.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Dark punched him in the head. "If you do that, it'll break the cable, and this thing will fall down the elevator shaft"  
He looked at Krad, who looked slightly less angry. _Only slightly less._

"Wanna know what happens then, Krad? **WE DIE**!" Dark yelled, smirking at his opponent.

Krad looked him in the eye. "How am I sopposed to know how this thing is made?"

"I'm not saying you should, all I'm saying is that you should think before you act, Krad."

A voice came on the intercom of the elevator. "This is the mechanic speaking. We can fix this and get you out soon" The voice said calmly.

"Good! I can't stand another minute in this stupid contraption!!" Krad yelled, being his usual self.

The voice spoke again, "Well, it'll take about two hours to fix it... Sorry."

The intercom shut off. Silence was present for a while. Dark thought Krad would be screaming profanities by now.  
So, he looked over at Krad. At first, he looked as though he had no emotion. Then, his eye twitched.

**"TWO HOURS?! TWO MORE HOURS IN THIS STUPID HUNK OF METAL WITH _HIM_?!"** He screamed.

Dark started laughing and said "Yep, and there's noting you can do about it!" He flashed a smile at Krad.

Krad paused, as he started thinking, he cooled down.

He sighed. "Whatever. Let's just ignore each other so we don't end up dying." Krad said calmly.

Dark tried to look at his face. But Krad was looking towards the ground the the left of him, away from Dark.  
The tone that Krad used wasn't like him at all. The Krad that Dark knew would have screamed and yelled until they got out.  
Or, he would have at least argued with Dark the entire time.

_'That's odd...'_ Dark thought.

"Hello? What are you staring at? I know I look good, but staring is rude." Krad said to him, smirking, noticing after some time that Dark was looking at him.

"Shut up! I'm just wondering if you're planning something." Dark replied.

Krad looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Dark started, "you're usually not a person to call a truce. Even for a short time."

"S-so what?" Krad stammered, now angry again.

Dark put his palm to his head. Krad was such a weird person.

"Nevermind, you don't need to get mad."

"Hmph." Krad went back to staring at nothing.

_'Maybe I should ask him what he's staring at. What is he doing?'_  
Dark decided to speak up.

"Hey, Krad."

"What?" Krad looked over at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked Krad.

"I'm just...thinking." Once again, Krad looked away.

_'This is just weird. Krad doesn't think. Krad kills things without a thought.'_  
He couldn't understand Krad's actons. _'Maybe he's sick or something..'_

He asked him more questions. "What are you thinking about?"

Krad just shrugged and said, "Nothing."

Dark looked at him, "I don't beleive that for a second. Tell me."

"I'm not ploting to kill you or anyone else, so would you just back off?!" Krad yelled.

Krad sat down in a corner. _'Dark is so nosy. Why does he need to know my every thought?'  
_He continued staring at thin air.  
Krad had been thinking a lot lately. He was thinking about his choices._ 'If I take Satoshi-sama's body, I can have my own life.'_  
He closed his eyes. _'But then, everyone will hate me for doing that. Plus, I don't know anything about living with humans.'  
_Kard leaned his head back against the wall. _'Maybe, just maybe..there's a way for me and Dark to get our own bodies without sacrificing another person's life. I would be mad if someone took my body away from me just so they could use it. Well, if I had a body.'_  
He paused. _'Maybe..'_

He was snapped back into reality by a sudden jolt.

"What the heck was that?!" Yelled Dark, who had a suprised look displayed on his face.

The man on the intercom spoke to them once again, "Sorry, you might feel that every now and then."

Dark relaxed a little.

"So," the man continued, "don't be alarmed." The intercom went off.

Dark heard something, and looked over at Krad.

"What's so funny?!" Dark yelled.

"You should've seen your face! I wish I had a camera! AHAAHAHAHA!" Krad continued laughing.

Dark looked at just looked at him.  
_'What kind of nut job is he?!'_ He thought.

Krad looked over at Dark, a smile on his face for only a split second.

"What's wrong?" Asked the Homicidal Blonde.

"You just smiled! You never smile!" Dark pointed at him.

Krad looked at him, "...I smile sometimes!"

"You never actually have a happy smile. It's always evil." Dark said.

"When have I ever done something that wasn't evil?" Krad asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You said that we shouldn't fight in here. I expected you to at least scream curse words." Dark had him now.

Krad looked away again, "..I just don't want to die." He said flatly.

Dark crossed his arms and smirked.

"Uh-huh. Sure, I beleive you."

Krad turned back around, angry once again.

"I don't care if you don't beleive me. Just as long as you stop bothering me."

The elevator fell silent once again. Krad decided to stop talking.

Dark spoke, "I'll leave you alone if you tell me what you we're thinking about."

Krad turned to face him, "No, it's none of your business!"

The two engaged in a staring contest. Once again, the elevator shook. This time, the shaking was not as strong, but the elevator moved more.

"Ahh!" Krad gasped and fell on all fours.

Finally the shaking stopped.

"Someone get me out of this place!" Krad screamed while getting up.

Just as soon as he did get up, it shook again. He fell flat on his face this time.

Dark immediately laughed at him, until Krad grabbed his coat. Krad pulled Dark to the ground.  
Now, Dark had fallen on his face, too. Krad laughed for a while, and then got up.  
Dark glared at Krad for a while.

"How long has it been?" Krad asked Dark.

He relplied, "Umm..one hour."

Krad sighed, and slumped against the wall.

"We have to pass the time somehow." Dark said aloud. "Or else, this'll seem like forever."

"Go to sleep or something, I dont' know what to do." Krad cracked his knuckles.

"I'm afraid to sleep with you in here." Dark raised his eyebrows.

Krad looked him in the eyes, "For the last time, I'm not going to kill you!!" He clenched his fists.

Dark looked at him intensely. "I'm just being cautious." He shrugged his shoulders.

Krad sighed heavily again. He suddenly got an idea.  
He gathered a smal circle of magic in his hand.

Dark got in a defensive pose. "What are gonna do with that?!" He demanded.

"Relax, I'm using it as a light. It's too dark in here." He said unemotionally.

Dark remained still. "There isn't much to see.."

The magic dimmed until it dissapeared. "Yeah, there isn't.."

They sat down and didn't say anything for a while longer.

The elevator shook again.

"That's starting to get on my nerves." Krad said rubbing his temples.

"Well," Dark paused, "so does everything else." He laughed.  
Krad stood up about to say someting, but he was cut off.

It shook again. (A/N: I like doing that. )

Krad fell down on his face. "OW! That's it, I'm done trying to stand up."

He sat against the wall again.

Dark spoke "Hey Krad, your forhead is bleeding."

Krad felt his head. There was a small cut.

"Stupid elevator.." He mumbled.

He sighed loudly again, and put his hands to his head.

Dark talked again, "Something wrong? Not that I really care, though. I'm just curious."

Krad exhaled, "The freaking elevator's making me dizzy." He looked a little pale.  
Well, he was always pale, but now he was a little whiter than usual.

Things got quiet again. Despite what he said 10 lines ago, Krad got up.  
But, as usual, the elevator shook.

He fell again and hit his head. This temprorarily knocked him out.

Dark was laughing when he noticed Krad stopped moving.  
"Krad? Come one, are you gonna give up on moving? Helloo?" He shook Krad.

Dark opened his mouth. "Oh, he's unconcious...Oh, well, nothing I can do"  
He turned Krad on his back and layed him back down.  
About three minutes later, he woke up.

"Huh..What happened?" He asked sitting up.

"You passed out. Your head hit that bar on the wall."

His head had a lare bump on it. "Oh..'kay." He was still dazed.

Going back to reality, he noticed a hand in his face.

"Hellooo? Earth to Krad!" Dark was yelling.

"I hear ya! Shut up already!" He pushed Dark's hand away.

Dark looked at him suspiciously.

"You've been acting weird latlely." He said.  
"Well," He paused, "I'm not a normal person, am I?" He smirked evily, trying to look somewhat scary.

Dark's face fell and he sighed. "No, you're not a normal person."

Krad nodded, "That's right, I--" He realized that he shouldn't have said that.

"Oh, shut up!" He yelled at Dark, who was laughing his face off.

"That," Dark said, catching his breath, "was classic stupidity!"

"UGH, I thought I told you to Shut up!" He glared at Dark.

"Hey you set yourself up for it, so don't blame me for takin' the perfect chance!" He was still laughing.

Dark looked at him as though he was going to say something.

_'If he asks one more time..'_ Krad thought.

"So, I'll ask again" Dark started.

_'Great, he we go again.'_ Krad said inwardly.

Dark continued, "What were you thinking about?"

Krad's eye twitched "I told you to shut up!!"

"NO. I want to know!"

"Well, I won't tell you!" Krad crossed his arms again.

"Aha! So you WE'RE thinking about something!" The Phantom Theif was proud of himself.

"FINE! If you leave me alone!" Krad took in a breath.

_'I wonder if I should do this,'_ Thought Krad. _'I mean, is it really possible? Will I just look like a fool?'  
_He relaxed his shoulders._ 'Maybe it isn't possible. The Hikari clan has never made an art piece that could do something like that.'  
_He blinked slowly. _'If the Niwa clan knew of anything like that, they would have used it, wouldn't they? Or is it out there somewhere, waiting to be found? If so, who made it? ...Maybe I'm just kidding myself.'_

"Well, are you gonna talk or what?" Dark asked.

Krad started, "Dark, I've been thinking about this battle.."

He paused.

"This fight that's been going on for hundereds of years." He stopped again.

"I've been thinking.."

"Maybe, just maybe, there's a way..for us..all of us, to.."

Just as he was about to finish, a voice came on the intercom again.

"Okay, we're opening the door now, and you'll be out of this thing."

"Oh, no! We can't be seen like this!" Dark yelled.

"There's nothing we can do. Let's just make a run for it!" Krad said.

The door slid open, and the mechanics gaped at what they saw.

But before they could even blink, Dark and Krad ran out of the elevator to a window.

Krad blew up the window, and flew away.

"When in Rome.." Dark said, and followed after Krad.

They flew to a deserted field, and landed where no one would see them.

"Hey, Krad." Dark said.

"What now?" Krad asked

"You never finished what you we're thinking about." Dark faced him with a determined smile.

"Oh...Well...I forgot anyway." Before Dark could disagree, Krad flew away.

--

"Krad, what we're you going to say to Dark?" Satoshi asked.

"You heard us?!" Krad asked.

"Yes. By the way, you have bad luck, Krad." Said Satoshi, remembering all the times Krad fell down.

"Satoshi-sama, why are you so mean to me?" Krad asked.

--

"What a weirdo." Dark said to no one.

"You know," Daisuke said, "I've been listening the entire time."

"Oh. Well, do you know what he was gonna say?" Dark asked.

"Not a clue." Daisuke said.

"Oh well, I'll bother him about it later." Dark transformed back into Daisuke, and they headed home.

The End

--

I hope you liked it! I'm thinking of making a sequel, so don't think Dark won't find out what Krad was going to say.

I'm thinking of making the sequel something like "Stuck on an Island" or something like that. Should I use Daisuke and Satoshi next?

By they way, I won't make it a shonen-ai or yaoi fanfic, because I don't like that stuff. No offense to anyone who does.

Please review!

Thank you for reading this!

--Tabatha.

P.S- Can anyone tell me what 'AU' means? I see it everywhere.


End file.
